A Strike to the Heart
by MamaKatie
Summary: When her little sister finds her soulmate, Yang can't help but look after the girl of her dreams, praying and hoping that she can have the chance to one day fight for the heart of Weiss Schnee. (Freezerburn Week 2018 Day One: Soulmate!AU)


"...and then, a giant green sword just started glowing on my shoulder! Right after the fight! It was so cool Yang, you should've been there! Like how crazy is it that I found my soulmate? And she's my literal best friend in the world? ...er, besides you of course," the crimson-haired girl across the table rattled on, hands moving rapidly, her semblance out of control as she beamed at the blonde listening.

Yang simply smirked in amusement as she watched her younger sister go on and on about her newly-found soulmate, merely drinking her chocolate milkshake in silence as she listened. She couldn't have been more proud of Ruby, though she wasn't surprised in the slightest when she got the text to meet her in their favorite ice cream parlor to "celebrate".

"I'm happy for you Rubes," Yang smiled as Ruby's ramble finally died down, giving her a chance to speak. She never liked interrupting her sister, especially when she was as ecstatic as she was at that moment. "Although, I'm not too surprised. You and Penny have been crushing on each other for _months,_ "

"W-we have not!" Ruby squeaked, shooting Yang a death glare that only made the blonde laugh before playfully punching her shoulder.

"Ruby," Yang grinned, eyes shining with mischief as she leaned in closer to her sister, "You called me at 3 am the night you and Penny met because you didn't know how to talk to cute girls. It's been pretty obvious."

"I…" Ruby opened her mouth in protest, but quickly closed it, not knowing what to say in response. "Well, at least it's not as bad as you with Weiss!"

Yang almost spit out her milkshake.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about Ruby," she stammered, blushing profusely. It wasn't that she wasn't _aware_ of how she acted around her best friend, but she certainly wasn't expecting Ruby to bring it up, especially not in public.

"I'm just saying," Ruby paused, taking a bite out of her strawberry ice cream, eyes closing as she savored the flavor, "that you and Weiss have been dancing around each other since you met! Why don't you just ask her out? Even better, just punch her in the shoulder, like BLAM-O! Instant way to find out if you're...you know, right for each other."

"Very funny Rubes," Yang rolled her eyes as she gathered her keys, standing up to ruffle Ruby's hair. "But you know as well as I do that not only would that royally piss Weiss off, but that it doesn't work like that. Besides, I'm more than happy being friends."

She smiled, although the smile didn't fully reach her eyes as she thought about the white-haired wonder that had stolen her heart from the very beginning.

"I'm happy for you Rubes, I'll see you back at the dorms for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure Yang! I'll see you later!"

* * *

Truth be told, Yang wasn't entirely sure when her feelings for Weiss began to change. Unlike Ruby with Penny, she never freaked out over how pretty Weiss Schnee was, even though she was very aware that she had never seen a girl more beautiful than her.

They only met after Weiss and Ruby had already been acquainted, being lab partners in their chemistry class at school. The two were close, but Weiss had never been happy having the girl who graduated high school early as her partner, and Yang had to seek her out - it was her job as a big sister to protect her little sister, after all.

She had almost punched Weiss then and there. Sometimes she wished she had.

But instead, she reasoned with the heiress, helping her and Ruby compromise, and surprisingly, they ended up close friends, and unsurprisingly, top of their class.

Through that, and Weiss' best friend being Blake Belladonna, a close friend of Yang's since childhood, "Team RWBY", as Ruby had dubbed it was formed.

But it didn't take long for Weiss and Yang to start hanging out more and more by themselves, either studying together or talking, sometimes going out to dinner, plays and movies.

It wasn't until Ruby and Blake had cornered Yang that she realized just how _bad_ she had it for Weiss Schnee - the one girl she probably would never have.

Yes, she was more than happy to stay friends; but Yang knew she never was going to stop pining, just hoping that one day, maybe her dreams would come true.

* * *

"Yang Xiao Long!" a shrill voice accompanying the loud sound of her own dorm door slamming against the wall shook Yang out of her thoughts.

Weiss stood in her doorway, and while it wasn't unusual for her to come into Yang' room unannounced, she certainly wasn't expecting Weiss to be holding her fencing rapier or glaring at Yang with murderous intent.

"Um...I surrender?" Yang joked, raising an eyebrow as she stood up from her bed, arms crossed.

"I want to fight," Weiss simply stated, pointing her sword at Yang in mock challenge.

"Um…" Yang drawled, utterly confused by the sudden declaration of war from her best friend. "Context please?"

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before moving, leaning against the wall of the room, arms crossed. "You're on the boxing team, right?"

"Yes Weiss," Yang rolled her eyes, "We've only gone over millions of times when my practices are; you come to every match, so yes. I'm on the boxing team."

"Don't sass me Xiao Long," she glared, eyes narrowing when Yang merely stuck her tongue out at her. "Pyrrha said I should work on hand to hand, in order to boost my stamina, and help with coordination if I'm going to end up being her successor as captain of the fencing team once she graduates. I figure...who better than you? You're a great fighter, and I'd much rather you help me than _Jaune_."

Yang blushed at the compliment. Weiss rarely outright gave them, and she couldn't stop the fluttering of her heart as she thought of the idea of her being in such close quarters with Weiss Schnee herself.

"First off, you're friends with him and I highly doubt Pyrrha would want you mocking her soulmate," Yang pointed out, mock glaring at Weiss, whom only rolled her eyes in response. "And secondly, as long as you're ready to lose, then yes, I accept your challenge. Get ready to taste defeat Schnee!"

And with that declaration, Weiss smirked, turning around and heading off to the ring. They were enemies now.

Yang took a deep breathe before chasing after her, trying and failing to ignore the racing of her heart at the thought of finally having her chance, to finally get that closure, over the snow princess that had held her heart since freshman year.

* * *

The porcelain fist flew past her head and she had to jump out of the way to dodge it. Determination shone through the cerulean eyes of her opponent as sweat trickling down her body, making Yang gulp as she tried desperately hard not to get distracted by the look of her best friend in blue boxing gear.

"I have to admit," Yang grunted, throwing another punch that was swiftly dodged as Weiss ducked, using her small stature to her advantage. "You're a lot better at this than I expected."

"You. Should. Know. Better." Weiss responded between punches, making Yang laugh at her visible anger at being unable to make contact, "Than to underestimate a Schnee!"

 _She's right,_ Yang thought to herself, ' _If I wasn't used to Ruby's speed, I'd be in trouble,"_

"And you," Yang smirked, not realizing that her full strength was kicking in, forgetting to hold back as her competitive streak kicked in, "Should remember that there's a reason I'm captain of the boxing team!"

She swung.

Yang almost didn't realize what had happened when her fist made contact with Weiss' face, sending the small girl flying across the ring until she recognized the scream of surprise and pain.

"Weiss!" she yelled, running over, skidding across the floor to check on her best friend who was now groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok...ay….?"

She paused as she stared at Weiss, mouth wide open as she watched the glowing mark begin to appear on Weiss' cheek. It looked like a symbol of fire but Yang would know it anywhere - it was her own mark that she'd had since she was a child.

Heart racing, making her mind spin, she stared at her own fist as it began to glow blue, a snowflake shining against her skin.

She felt she was dreaming. That Weiss must've knocked her out somehow. There was no way _this_ was actually happening. Not to her, not after being friends for so long, not after nothing had happened until this very moment.

"...I knew it…" came a soft, pained voice next to her. Weiss was smiling as she began to sit up, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she grabbed Yang's hand, staring in amazement before looking up, a larger grin than Yang had ever seen across her face. "I had a theory...and I wanted to test it...but I didn't expect that you would hit so hard. That _hurt_ Yang!"

"I…" Yang began, dumbfounded. "You _planned this?"_

"Of course I did," Weiss smirked, beginning to stand up before holding out a hand to Yang, helping them both up. "Did you really think Pyrrha would send me boxing to help me with my fencing ability? Honestly, I'm surprised it fooled you."

"I...you planned this," Yang simply repeated, still in shock.

"Yes Yang," Weiss rolled her eyes, though her face was flushed both from embarrassment and exhaustion. "I planned this."

"You see…" Weiss leaned in, close to Yang's ear. "I like you."

"I…" Yang shook her head, before finally letting her grin widen on her face, picking up Weiss and spinning her in a circle. "You like me? I like you! A lot! Weiss this...this is a dream come true!"

"Put me down this instant you oaf!" Weiss laughed, her protests foiled by the high tint in her voice. "Are you really that surprised? We've been hanging out for months now,"

"Yes!" Yang said, pulling Weiss in a giving her a kiss on the forehead before beginning to laugh. "Wow. We're soulmates. I can't believe Ruby was right."

"About what?"

"She said I should just punch you and see what happens. Guess I should have trusted her!"

And with the laugh, Yang stuck her tongue out as she ran back to her dorm, Weiss chasing after her in protest, feeling like she was on cloud nine as Weiss - her one and only soulmate - was never further than arms length away.


End file.
